trunswickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Shearwater
Shearwater is a ThunderClan warrior. Appearance Shearwater is a large dark brown and silver tom with gray-green eyes. His breed is a Maine Coon. Personality History Shearwater is a warrior of ThunderClan. He is mentioned to be one of the fiercest, strongest warriors of the Clan, although he had a soft spot for playing with kits. He is at his denmate's, Littlepaw, warrior ceremony. He cheers the loudest for her. When Littlesoul tells him she is destined to be a medicine cat, he nods, accepting her decision and telling her she'd be the best medicine cat he'd ever known. Soon after, Sunkit bumps into him and apologizes as he walks past her into the forest. Sunkit follows him, stopping him and telling him that she will follow. Shearwater is confused, asking what she meant. She tells him that she thought he was leaving to ShadowClan. He is horrified, telling her he would never do that, and that his desinty was in ThunderClan. Sunkit is hurt, because she looked up to him. The next day, he finds Sunkit gone. He follows her scent to the Barn and finds her sulking. She looks at him and her face lights up. he tells her he isn't here to live with her, and it was to bring her back. Sunkit refuses, telling him she wanted to live with him at the Barn. He makes a deal with her. He will train her as her apprentice (although showing distaste at the idea) and then he will come with her back to the Barn. Sunkit agrees, and the go back to camp. Shearwater informs Dogstar that Sunkit is six moons. Dogstar holds a meeting, appointing Sunpaw to be Fawnbreeze's apprentice instead of him. Shearwater does nothing to correct him, thinking it was for the best that Sunpaw realizes that life isn't always fair. Sunpaw shows her distaste for Fawnbreeze, telling him that she can't train her properly because of her broken hip and that she's always chatting with Dogstar. He scolds her, saying Fawnbreeze was trying her best. He notices later that Dogstar seems kind of off. He walks off to go hunt, and Shearwater follows him. In the forest, his leader is ambushed by a small badger, and Shearwater witnesses as Dogstar defeats it easily with long claws and is horrified when he keeps ripping it to shreds when it's already dead. After he's done, he confronts Dogstar and notes that his eyes glow more than usual. Later, Dogstar appoints him deputy, and Shearwater is confused on why. He notices that Fawnbreeze seems distressed, and asks her why. She admits that she is in love with Dogstar. He expected that answer, and tells her to tell the leader her feelings. Later she does, and they become mates, although Dogstar is on his third life. In a battle with ShadowClan, Sunpaw's neck is snapped by a warrior named Flytrap and she dies almost immediately. Shearwater attemps to fight her, but he gets into a argument with an apprentice, Mosspaw, instead. After the battle, Littlesoul is seen in the medicine den, desperately trying to save a dying warrior. She had lost 3 others before, and she told him that she cannot let another warrior die. When he does die, however, Littlesoul is grief-stricken and tells him that she is a horrible medicine cat. Shearwater disagrees in shock. At moonhigh, Shearwater finds Littlesoul at ShadowClan's border. She is breaking down in front of him, and he comforts by telling her of all the times that she was happy as a kit and apprentice. After listening, she admits she thought of running away and starting off new, but her past would only shadow her, so she settled on cutting her own throat open. Shearwater is horrified, pleading that she stay, and at least go back to being a warrior so she can avenge the deaths. Littlesoul disagrees, believing that being a medicine cat was the path StarClan had chose for her. When she looks up at him, he realizes that she is serious about killing herself. But she shocks him when she grants him permission to kill her for all that she has done. He tells her he could never kill her, and that she was the best friend a warrior could ever have. He then leaves, leaving her to think things over for herself. At a gathering, a fight breaks out and Littlesoul is thrown to the ground by Flytrap and killed when her neck is pressured and she cannot breathe. Shearwater is furious, and he rams into Flytrap and has his teeth fastened into her throat, ready to kill her. As Flytrap is howling in agony, storm clouds cover the island and he is ripped off of the ShadowClan warrior by his clanmates. He swears to rip Flytrap to tiny pieces before the gathering breaks up and Littlesoul's body is dragged back to camp. Still swearing revenge on Flytrap, Shearwater remains a loyal deputy. He becomes extremely protective of his clanmates, and Dogstar comments that he will be a fierce leader. Fawnbreeze and his leader are now practically elders, and Shearwater is afraid that he will be leader soon. Later on, his grief for Littlesoul passes and he finds love in a brave warrior named Pineheart. They have one daughter, Icekit. Relationships Relationship 1 Gallery Trivia *Shearwater is named after the species of seabird. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fandom-based characters Category:Cats